Roderich in Wonderland
by kiduchiha
Summary: Roderich Kingsly had a fairly normal life. That is, until he fell down a rabbit hole and met some very odd characters... Slight Prussia/Austria, w/more pairings as they pop up.
1. Nightmares

Mr. Kingsly smiled. "You see, if we expand the trading company to India, it will be much more profitable." The two other men in the room gaped at him. A balding, rather portly man in particular was shocked.

"But that is insane! If we fail, we will lose thousands!" He exclaimed. Mr. Kingsly chuckled. "But, the chances for success are-" He looked over to his left and trailed off. The others looked over, to see why he stopped. In the doorway stood a small boy, no more than five or six.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Mr. Kingsly asked. The boy quietly nodded, his brown cowlick bouncing slightly from the movement. Mr. Kingsly sighed. "Come on then I'll take you back to bed." He took the child by the hand and led him down the hall.

With the child back in bed , Mr. Kingsly smiled. "Now Roderich, What kind of nightmare did you have?" Roderich looked up. "I was falling down a dark hole, and there were all sorts of odd people! There was a giant man wearing a scarf, a twitchy boy wearing a waist coat, and a boy as small as a mouse!"

Mr. Kingsly raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know boys could be as small as mice." Roderich frowned. "Neither did I, but this one was! Am... am I going mad?" Mr. Kingsly felt his forehead. "Yep. You're mad. Absolutely bonkers," Roderich's lower lip trembled. "But I'll tell you a secret," Mr. Kingsly whispered. "All the best people are." Roderich smiled. Mr. Kingsly kissed his forehead.

"Just remember, If you ever need to wake up, just do this," He said, pinching him lightly on the arm. Roderich giggled, and pinched him back.

"Alright, now get some sleep. You'll need it." Roderich nodded. "Okay. Goodnight, Dad."

Mr. Kingsly smiled and turned out the light. "Goodnight, Roddy."

___ ___ ___

**A/N: So yeah. I'm obsessed with Axis Powers Hetalia now. I also just saw the new Alice in wonderland. They mixed. This happened. I'm counting this as a crossover because there were some characters that I couldn't think of Hetalia characters for. **

**I don't own Hetalia or the new Disney movie.**

**Reviews are love. **

** ~Kiduchiha**


	2. Daydreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Alice in Wonderland. Never have, never will.**

__//////___

Roderich looked out the window of the bumpy carriage, rather bored. He absolutely hated these get togethers. Parties just weren't his forte. He would much rather be playing his piano. Or his violin. Or...

"Roderich, I asked you to at least _try_ to neaten up your hair."

His mother's voice snapped him back to reality. "I did. I brushed it down for at least five minutes." His mother sighed. "Then why does it look like you just rolled out of bed?" Roderich returned to looking out the window.

"It's like Father's was. Untamable." Once again, his mother sighed. He faintly wondered if sighing was bad for you, seeing as she had been doing it a lot since his father died.

And that started him on the trail of thought of his father. He was a revolutionary thinker, or he would have been if he hadn't died a few years ago. Everything had changed then. His mother got quieter and stricter, and even he had been affected, becoming more antisocial, and playing his piano more and more. That was where the train of thought ended, and once again his mind drifted off. It had been doing that quite a lot lately. It was rather annoying. He wondered if it had something to do with the odd dreams he had been having.

"I'm sure it doesn't, dear." Hmm. He had apparently voiced his musings. Again, quite annoying. Maybe he was suffering from music withdrawal.

__//////___

He must have been thinking for a while, because the carriage suddenly slowed to a stop. They were there. He stepped down from the carriage, and was almost immediately tackled by his almost-friend, Feliciano Vargas.

"Roderich! I just heard the news! When are you gonna-" While Feliciano was talking to him, His brother, Romano, had snuck up behind him and put him in a headlock. "Shut up idiot, the dance is about to start!" Feliciano's smiled only widened, a feat Roderich didn't even know was possible.

He sighed, and walked over to the dance floor. Soon the reason the he hated parties would attack him. And soon enough, it did. Literally. "Roddy!" He winced at the nickname Elizaveta used, the nickname he had only ever excepted when it was coming his father. "Come on, let's dance!"

__//////___

One torturous dance later, he had gotten away from his self-proclaimed "girlfriend". He was relaxing under one of the many large trees, when Feliciano reappeared, and seated himself next to him. "So?" Roderich looked over. "So what?" "When ya gonna ask her?" Roderich blinked. "Ask who what?" It was now Feliciano's turn to blink. "You know, propose to Eli-"

He was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. "Did you hear that?" Feliciano tilted his head. "Hear what?" "It sounded like someone was in the bushes." "I didn't hear anything." Roderich shook his head. He must have imagined it. How odd_._ Maybe he needed some water, or food, or something. Alas, Elizaveta was prowling by the buffet. "So, what were you saying?" Feliciano looked over again. Maybe Roderich had been thinking longer then he suspected.

"I was asking, when are you going to propose to Elizaveta?" Roderich's stomach dropped, and he was pretty sure his eyes were comically big at this point. "When am I _what?_"

__/////////______

**Yeeep. Stopping there. Sorry for lack of updates. I have my English final tomorrow. But I will say this: Please, review. For the love of all that is good, I need FEEDBACK. TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG. (For the record, I have nothing against Austria/Hungary. I just couldn't think of any other fiancée that would work in this context. )**


	3. Indeed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the 2009 Alice in Wonderland movie.

_/_

Feliciano looked over, obviously surprised by Roderich's outburst. "Well that is why you're throwing the party, right? That's why everyone's here, to see you propose..."

Roderich's mind raced. Him? Propose? But... he couldn't _propose_. Not to_ Elizaveta_! He didn't like her that much, and certainly not in that way. Finally, he collected his thoughts, or what small sections of them weren't obscenities, into a response. "Feliciano, I... I had no idea about this until today!"

To his credit, Feliciano seemed genuinely surprised by this. "Really? I figured you knew. I mean, since you were the one proposing and all..." Roderich shook his head. "I have to go collect my thoughts. I'll see you around, Feli." Feliciano nodded, smiling at Roderich's use of his old childhood nickname. Roderich sighed, and headed over to the hedge maze.

What was he going to do? It would be in everyone's best interest if he did, except... he didn't love Elizaveta. It was selfish, that much he knew. But to not be happy, to be miserable the rest of his life, was he really willing? It made sense, it really did, that they be married. After all, she did have very high social standing. She was the daughter of a successful businessman, one his father had been affiliated with.

That's how they met, actually. His father had insisted that Roderich had go with him on a business trip to Elizaveta's father's house. He had eventually gotten bored and wandered off. In time, he chanced upon Elizaveta and her two friends, the Vargas twins. He and Elizaveta had hit it off, becoming close. He sighed. They had been friends back then...

Sadly, all good things had to come to an end. Elizaveta grew up, and began to express romantic interest in him. At first, he had returned her feelings, but he soon began to have second thoughts, eventually pushing her away. The ensuing argument created a large rift between them, magnified by his fathers death and his following bout of antisocialism (Was that even a word? He must be spending to much time around Feliciano.) . She still pursued him, though, and in the end he had to admire her persistence.

A rustle in the bushes roused him from his thoughts. He looked around. He was in a medium sized clearing, much like a courtyard. It was not paved, and there were thick, waist-high rose bushes alongside the hedges. The rustle seemed to have come from the bushes on his left. He considered searching through the bushes, but decided against it. He sighed (Again. Seriously, these things must be contagious.). What to do, indeed.

_/_

FILLER NOOO. I swear to everything, we'll get to Wonderland next time. In the meantime, please enjoy my horrible punctuation.

ALSO: Who do you think should be the Red Queen and the Knave? Post your suggestions, and any character that I don't already have plans for will be posted in a poll!

Characters I know I have plans for that will likely be suggested:

Switzerland

England

America

Canada

Prussia (you should know this already)

Germany

HRE

Lithuania

That's all! Constructive criticism is encouraged and wanted more than you can imagine!


	4. He fell

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the 2009 Alice in Wonderland movie.

_/_

Roderich was snapped out of his reverie by Romano grabbing his arm. "There you are! Come on, the wedding is about to start!" Roderich yelped. "What?" Romano rolled his eyes. "The wedding, stupid! I thought Feliciano told you about that!" Romano started dragging Roderich towards the pavilion. "Everyone is waiting!" Sooner then he would have liked, Roderich found himself shoved into a gazebo with an expectant looking Elizaveta waiting for him. His heart sank to his stomach. What was he supposed to do now? There was a rustle in the bushes, but he ignored it. There was silence, or there would have been, if his heart wasn't pounding in his ears. Another rustle. Looking around he saw a oddly familiar teenage boy in a waistcoat. He tapped a pocket watch expectantly. Roderich gave another look to Elizaveta and his impatient-looking relatives. "...Excuse me." He turned tail and ran.

He ran after the boy, twisting and turning through the hedge maze. The boy leapt down a good-sized hole at the base of a tree. Roderich could no longer hear the confused murmurs of his friends and relatives. He bit his lip as he thought about how crushed Elizaveta must be. He kneeled down and peered down the hole. It seemed extraordinarily deep and wide, rather like a ginormous rabbit hole. He leaned over the hole to try and see if there was some sort of foothold or something of the like that the boy may have used to climb down. He could not explain why, but he felt that it was important that he follow the boy. He quite forgot that feeling when the ground crumbled and he began a freefall down into the depths.

He fell for what felt like hours. For the first few, there was nothing much to see. But soon after that, he noticed some things that were not usually found in holes, like bookshelves, pictures and... Was that a piano? He felt a pang of longing as he thought of his piano back home. Of course, it was probably better to focus on the fact that he was _still_ falling.

Later then sooner, he finally hit the ground. Or more accurately, the ceiling. Crashing through what appeared to be the floor, he landed on the ceiling and immediately fell to the floor. Idly, he wondered where the hole made by his crashing went. Roderich walked around the room, checking behind the velvet curtains, looking for a way out. There were several door, all of which were locked. Hmm... So what was he supposed to do now?

_/_

"...Your sure that he's the right one?" "...Sort of." "Man, you are so un-awesome!"

_/_

A/N: Hurr more filler. The poll for the Red Queen and Knave is up, if you're interested. God, these chapters are so short... I'm sorry. OTL And no, I did not put Russia up there because I'm stupid and forgot that he already had a role.

As always, comments and constructive criticism is love.


End file.
